Recuperando la Pasión
by Ariyass
Summary: Pudo huir pero no esconderse.Han pasado tres años desde que abandonó a Levi y desapareció de su vida. Tres años en que Levi tardó en buscarlo y encontrarlo. Pero Eren no entendía que a veces el final es el incio de algo nuevo. (Riren/Jeren) R18 (Mpreg/Lemonn)
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin/Attack on titan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Créditos de la imagen de portada a quien corresponda.

 _ **Advertencias: Riren/Leve Jeren/Mpreg/Vocabulario explicito/Lemon/Lime/Drama/**_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

….

Esto es lo que hace el efecto de la cafeína a las tres de la mañana…

¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy con un fic en proceso y me atrevo a subir otro! Soy una mierda…

¡En mi defensa! Este fic ya lo tenía preparado desde antes de "Pasiones de París", pero no había podido plantear un proceso de este fic, pese a que tenía unas enormes ganas de hacerlo.

Este fic **está basado** en una novela llamada **"Recuperando la Pasión".** Esta novela la leí por primera vez en la biblioteca escolar de mi secundaria. (Sí, ni yo entiendo como una novela tan porno llegó ahí y los directivos lo permitían) Nunca la volví a ver…Y ni el gran sabio Google sabe del autor ni de que pinche novela hablo.

Así que nada más una aclaración. No creo que sea muy conocida.

Me callo un mes y les dejó con el prólogo y el primer capítulo.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **Recomendación musical: "Moonlight"- Grace Vanderwaal.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

" _El sexo es el consuelo que uno tiene cuando no le alcanza el amor"  
-Gabriel García Márquez. _

_**.**_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

A Eren no le sorprendió demasiado ver al pequeño ferri embarcar en el puerto la noche anterior. No le sorprendió el hecho de que otra persona decidiera vivir en una isla apartada en medio del Golfo Pacífico.

Eren, más que nadie, sabía perfectamente la necesidad de querer huir del resto del mundo para ocultar su propio pasado. Y aquella isla casi olvidada era el lugar perfecto para huir...o para esconderse.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde que había llegada a aquella isla pequeña y normalmente calurosa. Viviendo una vida tranquila y casi monótona dentro de ella, pero no podía quejarse. Era como una pequeña jaula de oro a la que se había acostumbrado a vivir y de la cual no tenía intenciones de salir. Tenía una vida hecha, había formado lazos e incluso había echado raíces. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba en su pequeño mundo apartado de los demás.

Tampoco le sorprendió que llegara solo una persona en el único ferri cuando, naturalmente, iban en pequeños grupos de tres o cinco personas.

Pero lo que sí le sorprendió, fue escuchar aquel timbre de voz que se le había hecho inconfundible.

—Hola, mocoso…

* * *

 **Capítulo 1  
** _ **Preludio**_

Eren llevaba la canasta de huevos que había sacado esa mañana de los gallineros que tenía en su patio trasero. Tuvo que sostenerla con fuerza para que no se le cayera de las manos.

No se habían visto en un largo tiempo.

Eren lo recordaba menos llamativo.

Levi y él habían compartido su vida durante unos cuatro años antes de separarse. Antes de que Eren tomara la decisión por su cuenta y se fuera sin ninguna explicación bien hecha.

Levi no había parado de buscarlo desde entonces, no solo por amor, sino porque había sido herido en su orgullo. En su tiempo juntos, había aprendido que Eren era un chico sumamente impulsivo, pero incluso para él tomar la decisión de irse dejando todo atrás-incluyéndolo-era ya demasiado. Quería saber.

Su corazón estaba lleno de incertidumbre ante la repentina fuga de Eren y su indudable desaparición. Quería saber que había ocurrido, que no había hecho para que Eren se marchara.

Y ahora lo tenía ante él. Con ese cabello achocolatado que tanto recordaba, más largo de lo que recordaba, con esa piel bronceada en ese cuerpo que conocía de memoria. Y esos profundos ojos dorados que lo habían cautivado desde el momento en que lo vio.

Se veía tan maduro y tan _Eren_ al mismo tiempo.

—Levi…

Eren había pronunciado su nombre en un tono de voz asombrado y ciertamente lo estaba. De todas las personas que pensó en volver a ver, Levi no era incluido en la lista, siendo él una de las principales razones por las que decidió tomar esa nueva vida. Ni en su peor pesadilla pensó en volver a verlo.

Estaba ahí, de pie, frente a él. Con ese cabello negro tan hermoso, pero con un nuevo corte militar. Una impecable camisa y unos jeans poco ajustados, vistiendo lo más casual que Levi podía vestir. No llevaba maleta, algo sorprendente.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Estaban ocupados admirándose mutuamente, tratando de procesar lo que sus ojos veían y tratar de entender que era real.

Y fue Levi quién apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola al océano de forma ausente.

—Ha pasado tiempo.

Esa voz hizo que Eren saltara, como si hubiera sido despertado de una repentina ensoñación. Y fue cuando notó el leve temblor en su voz.

—Estas aquí…—murmuró.

Levi volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?—Eren se limitó a preguntar solo eso, por miedo a la respuesta.

Levi no tardó casi nada en responder.

—Tengo trabajo aquí—comentó, comenzando a acercarse al porche de la casa.

Eren tragó saliva, intentando hablar con claridad, tratando de dejar a un lado la repentina sorpresa que su presencia le había ocasionado a su pobre mente.

—¿Sigues en lo de Bienes Raíces?

—Un poco de eso, un poco de leyes y un poco de todo lo legal—contestó, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón en un aspecto casual.

—Suena algo ocupado.

—Es limpiar mierda de los demás, pero te acostumbras.

Y Eren no pudo evitar soltar una risita natural ante el vocabulario del otro. Una risa que hizo que Levi se estremeciera, notando que incluso la había olvidado.

Después miró alrededor de la fachada de la casa, sin molestarse en verse muy obvio. Sí Eren lo recordaba, sabía que él normalmente no se andaba con rodeos y mucho menos apariencias.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Bien…?

—¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?—le incitó, subiendo los escalones del porche lentamente—Enserio, acabo de recorrer un maldito kilómetro de aquí a mi hostal y hace un calor de la mierda. Juro que si no me invitas a tomar algo me tiro al puto océano.

Eren se tensó, pero no dijo nada. Solo miro el cielo despejado, suspirando.

—Claro, pasa.

Eren le dio la espalda y abrió el mosquitero, la puerta se mantenía abierta durante los días calurosos. Lo invitó a pasar con un ademan que Levi tomó de inmediato.

Levi entro y se sacudió los pies en el tapete de entrada que decía "Bienvenido" en inglés. La casa era de madera, típicamente. En su mayoría tenía la fachada de casa de playa, aunque con un toque más hogareño de lo usual, sobre todo por el largo pasillo por el que Eren ya había recorrido casi la mitad, sabiendo que lo seguiría.

Levi notó las pinturas de acuarela colgadas en las paredes, la mayoría llenas de color.

—¿Aun pintas?—le preguntó.

Eren no se volvió para contestarle.

—Claro. El lugar ofrece paisajes muy bellos y siento que la inspiración nunca se acaba aquí.

—¿Vendes mucho?—le preguntó, llegando a una pieza adyacente por la que Eren había entrado—Este pueblo parece muy pequeño…

—Lo es. Pero la empresa de _ArtCorp_ me permite enviarle mis pinturas y ellos se encargan de distribuirlas.

Levi notó que la sala y la cocina estaban una enfrente de otra, ambas a cada lado del pasillo. La sala tenía tres tipos de sillones, todos con diferente color. Una pequeña tv antigua y una alfombra con trazos triviales adoraban el piso. Tenía una gran iluminación gracias a las puertas corredizas que daban a una terraza y donde podía verse el mar en todo su esplendor.

Quería ver más, pero se giró al escuchar que Eren empezaba a mover cosas en la cocina.

Era pequeña.

Tenía una estufa vieja, junto al fregadero donde el cual estaba casi impecable, sin ningún trato sucio, junto una barra de cocina, también limpia, con aparatos electro-domésticos. Varias alacenas estaban arriba de ellos y le daban al lugar una pizca de casa campirana.

En el centro había una mesa de madera redonda con cuatro sillas disponibles.

—Puedes sentarte—le invitó Eren sacando una jarra de agua del refrigerador.

Levi tomó asiento, aun apreciando el lugar.

—¿No tienes aire acondicionado?—preguntó casual, mientras se quitaba los primeros botones de su camisa, para darse algo de aire.

—No—contestó Eren, moviéndose para sacar un vaso de una de las estanterías—No hay tanto lujo en este lugar…Y tampoco hay una compañía que los haga aquí. La gente de aquí lleva mucho tiempo y se han acostumbrado al calor. Pero tengo un ventilador, ¿Quieres que lo traiga?

—Está bien, puedo soportarlo.

Eren le ofreció el vaso de agua, y Levi lo tomó con calma mientras Eren tomaba asiento en una de las sillas, quedando frente a frente, uno a casa lado de la mesa.

—…Llevas buena vida aquí, te va bien con las pinturas, entonces…

—Algo así—contestó él—También hago otros trabajos extras aquí…No tengo de sobra pero tampoco me falta demasiado.

—Pasas mucho tiempo en casa, imagino.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Levi dirigió una mirada fugaz al fregadero de la cocina, donde solo había un par de vasos. No era solo eso, toda la casa se veía en general impecable, no encontró verdadero desorden como todo artista soltero viviría.

Eren se dio cuenta de esto y se sonrojó súbitamente.

—N-No es eso…

—¿Entonces?

—…Es la costumbre…—murmuró, haciendo un ligero puchero—Tu siempre mantenías todo limpio y ordenado…

—Porque tú eras un puto desastre, era como convivir con un cerdo.

—¡No es cierto!

—Eren, una vez encontré un pedazo de pizza en la bolsa trasera de tu pantalón…

—…Pensé que después podría tener hambre…

—No seas malagradecido. Si no hubieras vivido conmigo—

En ese momento el ambiente se cortó. Como si la sola mención del pasado hubiera sido una fuerte puñalada al corazón. Eren también lo sintió.

Levi suspiró cerrando los ojos un momento, tratando de averiguar cómo proseguir sin armar una escena. Había acumulado tanta rabia y resentimiento que temía no poder contenerla.

Quería mantener una conversación cordial. Una donde no terminaran en lágrimas y en gritos, pero sobre todo, quería respuestas. Y no había viajado tan lejos solo para nada.

Así que levantó la vista, afilando sus ojos en una mirada que no dejaba a nadie indiferente.

—Eren…—le llamó—Dime que sucedió.

Su voz había sonado firme y cruda, dejando en claro que no iba a aceptar excusas y mucho menos mentiras.

Eren también noto ese cambio de voz. Se sintió acorralado. Como si estuviera siendo presionado sin motivo alguno. Porque a su parecer no tenía motivos para sentirse así.

—Sabes que sucedió—empezó, desviando la mirada—Simplemente lo nuestro no estaba funcionando…Y…

—Eso lo entiendo—le cortó—Pero incluso así, irte sin al menos avisar fue…

—Te avise que me iría…

—Una puta nota diciendo: _Lo siento, esto es lo mejor_ y más mierdas como esas no es una maldita explicación, Eren.

—Lo era para mí. Lo que tenía que decirte te lo dije en esa carta…Lo demás saldría sobrando.

—Dejaste una pintura, Eren—Levi había perdido la paciencia, se había inclinado sobre la mesa, ensanchando una mirada aterradora—Una maldita pintura fue lo único que me quedo de ti, antes de que desaparecieras del puto mundo.

—¡No necesitabas nada más! ¡Mi clara intención era no volver a verte!

—¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea!—Levi se había levantado bruscamente, arrastrando la silla—¡Lo que quiero saber es porque, carajo!

—¡Ya te lo dije!—contestó—¡Lo nuestro iba de mal en peor y—!

—¡Entonces porque el día anterior me dijiste tanta puta mentira!—gritó con más fuerza— _"Podemos solucionarlo. Estoy dispuesto a todo por ti"_ ¡Qué gran mentira!

Eren se quedó callado ante eso.

—¿¡Porque no me diste la puta cara y me dijiste de frente que no querías estar conmigo?! ¿EH?

Eren abrió la boca, tratando de poner a trabajar su cerebro, que intentaba ayudarlo a decir ideas coherentes. Pero su corazón parecía decirle lo contrario. Que dijera la verdad.

—Y-Yo no quería…hacerte daño…

—¡Gran puta idea! ¡Maldito cobarde!—le recriminó con sarcasmo—¡Gracias! ¡Estuve todos estos años comiéndome la cabeza tratando de averiguar que hice mal para que todo se fuera al carajo!

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Ambos tenían respiraciones erráticas y era lo único que se escuchaba. Ninguno bajó la mirada.

Eren tenía una incertidumbre enorme en el pecho, tapujándole la verdad por la garganta. Se negaba.

Quería decírselo, de verdad quería. Pero tampoco podía dar pie a algo que ya había terminado para él.

—Lo siento…—murmuró, sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos—…Tenía miedo…Al final creí que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar…porque teníamos ideas distintas…

Levi apretó la mandíbula, tratando de calmar su respiración, pero sin bajar la guardia.

—¿"Ideas distintas"? Siempre hemos sido diferentes y eso no fue ningún impedimento para que estuviéramos juntos…Al menos no al principio…

—No hablo de eso—le cortó, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—Me refiero a…el futuro…

Levi lo miró, enarcando una ceja, sin entender lo que trataba de decirle. Estaba confundido. Eren estaba sentado, entrelazando sus manos nerviosamente, sin poder mirarlo a la cara, asustado.

—…Llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos…Y…Tú nunca quisiste ir más _allá._

—¿Más _allá_ que un noviazgo solido?

—¡Hablo de matrimonio, Levi!—le cortó de golpe, molesto—…Una vida juntos por siempre…Casados…y con hijos…

Levi lo miro sorprendido.

Ahora lo recordaba.

Eren había sacado el tema tiempo atrás, poco antes de que sus problemas de pareja comenzaran, pero nunca le dio gran importancia y tampoco le dio un sí a sus peticiones. En ese entonces estaba con el trabajo a tope, intentando luchar por un puesto mejor y tratar de escalar en su carrera. Un hijo o una boda hubieran sido una distracción innecesaria en ese momento.

Eso y que tampoco dio una respuesta específica.

—No podíamos hacerlo en ese momento, Eren. No era el momento.—le aclaró, tratando de suavizar su tono de voz.

—…No lo era, pero no te molestaste en decirme eso—le recriminó—Yo hubiera entendido. Tampoco quería una boda o un bebé en _ese_ momento. Solo quería saber sí estabas dispuesto a estar conmigo siempre…y al final la respuesta no llegó…

Levi se notó consternado, escuchando sus palabras con claridad, sin poder interrumpirlo o rebatirle aquella aclaración.

—…Y luego empezaste a trabajar demasiado y…Ya casi no nos veíamos y no nos tocábamos…Era como vivir con un extraño-hizo una pausa—Eso me hizo pensar que tal vez tú no estabas dispuesto a compartir un futuro conmigo…

Eren levantó la vista, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una fiereza que creía ya olvidada.

—…Sé que te mentí y te lastimé…Pero solo fue porque tenía miedo a que me dijeras directamente que no y que todo se acabara. En ese momento tomé una decisión…

—Una tonta decisión.

—Tal vez, pero era una cuestión de honor para mí. Terminar con todo antes de que tú lo hicieras.

Levi tampoco contestó a eso. Comenzó a relajarse notoriamente, al saber de una verdad que había estado frente a su cara todo ese tiempo. Se la había pasado culpando a Eren por lo que le hizo, pero tampoco se puso a pensar cual fue el factor decisivo para que simplemente se fuera. La verdad siempre estuvo ahí, pero no quería verla.

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla, soltando un suspiro cansado, tratando de asimilar la nueva información a su sistema. Eren no dijo nada tampoco, se mantuvo ausente, mirando a un punto muerto en la pared.

El sonido de las olas, las gaviotas, el viento y el claxon de otro ferri acercándose fue lo único que se escuchó durante un rato.

—…Esto ya había pasado—Levi rompió el silencio, ganándose la atención de Eren de inmediato—Durante el Festival de la Ciruela. ¿Recuerdas?

Eren levantó la vista, interesado, pero sin hablar, dándole la palabra.

—Yo te dije que te vería en el Centro de la ciudad. Tú creíste que era en el centro del parque. Te hablé y te dije que nos viéramos directamente en las gradas. Tú creíste que nos veríamos en la entrada…y nos la pasamos todo el puto día tratando de encontrarnos.

Eren lo observo, entre sorprendido y confundido. Después de un ambiente tan tenso, sus palabras parecían haber amedrentado el dolor y las inseguridades mutuas. No pudo hacer nada más que seguirle en las palabras y reír ante el recuerdo.

—Cierto, cierto. Al final terminamos con las caras requemadas y nunca vimos el festival porque no tuvimos tiempo para encontrarnos…—se rio.

—Vaya forma de comunicación más cagada.

—¡Ni que lo digas!

Eren rio otro poco, mientras Levi se limitó a enarcar una ceja y levantar la comisura de su labio.

Ahora que todo parecía aclarado, el ambiente era más calmo, más tranquilo. Como si esas confesiones les hubieran dado algo de paz a los corazones de ambos.

—¿Todo bien ahora?

Eren tardó en responder un par de segundos.

—Todo bien.

Se observaron largamente.

Sin embargo, Eren dejó de sonreír cuando notó la intensa mirada que Levi le estaba dando.

Era la misma mirada que tenía cuando se habían enamorado. Llena de cariño pero de un deseo abrazador que lo hacía temblar y sucumbir ante el ardor del anhelo. Cada vez que Levi le miraba así solían terminar en la cama o por muy poco en una sesión de besos acalorados.

Esa mirada fue un factor importante para que se conocieran y se amaran de forma ardiente.

No pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento placentero al recordar esos momentos de pasión a su lado.

Había pasado largo tiempo desde que se vieron y ninguno podía negar la atracción que se había creado en cuanto se vieron. Tan cambiados pero tan iguales al mismo tiempo.

Eren estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, dejándose llevar por su deseo.

Morderse el labio inferior, incitarlo a acercarse, a devorarlo a besos y luego a caricias. Y luego terminar el encuentro en la cama…

O en la mesa.

O en la silla.

O en el piso.

Donde fuera, siempre y cuando ambos estuvieran juntos para darse ese placer que tanto habían añorado.

Levi también pareció notar ese cambio de temperatura, sobre todo cuando Eren había inclinado la cabeza y dejaba ver ese cuello tan apetitoso que de repente le dieron ganas de devorar.

Levi no pudo evitarlo. Con su pierna derecha acarició la pierna de Eren, rozándole suavemente.

Aquel movimiento hizo que Eren sintiera una corriente eléctrica en toda su columna, sintiéndose demasiado acalorado.

—Levi…

La forma en que Eren lo había dicho había sido como en un jadeo agónico. Levi estuvo a punto de enloquecer.

Estuvo a nada de levantarse, tirar la mesa a otro lado y tomar a Eren en ese mismo instante.

Hasta que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose súbitamente los alertó a ambos.

Enseguida se escucharon unas pisadas pequeñas y ligeras, pero veloces que corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina.

—¡Papi!

Una mata de cabello castaño apareció en la entrada de la cocina, con una voz pequeña e infantil que corrió hasta Eren y se aferró a él a un estando sentado.

Un niño.

—¡Erik!

Eren se puso totalmente pálido. Y aún más cuando vio el rostro de Levi, con una mueca de absoluta sorpresa.

 _Un hijo…_

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Eso es todo.

…

Sep.

Yo también me quedé shockeada cuando vi el final del primer capítulo. Tranquilos que todo tiene una explicación.

Ni idea de cuando actualizaré. Porque debo un One-Shot a Cotota y todavía tengo que terminar el capítulo de "Pasiones de París".

Estoy en la mierda.

* * *

 **Sobre el capítulo:**

Eren esta un más en la mierda que yo.

Seguramente se imaginarán el enorme drama que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

Debo advertir, que la novela en general es bastante tranquilita, con porno, amor y tal vez un poco de drama. Así que tal vez este fic termine en unos cinco capítulos, solo para resumir.

Pero el final les aseguró que se van a quedar shockeados. Tal como yo cuando lo leí.

 **.**

Eso es todo por ahora.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. (Sí es que alguien se asoma para leer esto)

Saludos.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin/Attack on titan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Créditos de la imagen de portada a quien corresponda.

 _ **Advertencias: Riren/Insinuación de Jeren/Drama en exceso/Vocabulario explicito/Capitulo largo -creo-/**_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

….

Eso es lo que pasa cuando te obsesionas con HP. Pero que ya me voy a poner al corriente con mis fics, lo juro.

¡Todavía no hay gran cosa! ¡Solo un Levi seductor y un Eren haciéndose el difícil! ¡Pero es importante leer!

Y me quebré la maldita cabeza escribiendo esto (Son casi 7 mil palabras, no me jodan).

¡Sí alguien aun lee esto, ojala le guste el capítulo!

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **Recomendación musical: "Could you be loved"-Bob Marley**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

"— _¿Después de todo este tiempo?  
—Siempre._ _"  
-Severus Snape (Harry Potter)_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2  
** _ **Recuerdos, heridas y decisiones**_

Levi siempre fue una persona observadora, que podía medir a las personas estadísticamente con su actitud y con su maravillosa mente minuciosa. Por eso no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido en ese momento.

Estúpido por no haber prestado atención a cosas, que él consideraba, importantes.

Estúpido por haber sido tan ingenuo y no sospechar que Eren no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

Porque Levi no había notado el triciclo varado en el jardín de enfrente a un lado del porche. Porque no había puesto atención al rompecabezas gigante que había en la pequeña sala de estar o en la cesta hecha a mano donde sobresalían partes de juguetes. Ni tampoco había prestado atención a la sillita alta que estaba colocada en un rincón de la cocina, ni a los dibujos mal hechos pegados en el congelador o a los vasitos con animalitos escurriéndose en el fregadero.

Todo había estado justo en sus narices de forma tan obvia que parecía un mal chiste. Había bajado la guardia y se había confiado demasiado. O era simplemente que había estado tan atento en estudiar a Eren que simplemente no puso atención a lo demás.

Eso era lo que pensaba a la velocidad de la luz, incapaz de reaccionar ante el rostro de Eren compungido en pánico y sorpresa absoluta, con un niño en brazos. No podía reaccionar.

—Perdón, Eren. Erik no quiso esperarme cuando estacione la moto.

Sasha era una chica alta, con cierta timidez y una asombrosa habilidad para comer más de la cuenta. Eren y ella se habían hecho amigos inmediatamente cuando se conocieron. Sasha le ayudó durante su embarazo y solía cuidar a Erik por gusto o cuando Eren tenía algo que hacer.

Aquel día se suponía que llegarían más tarde.

Y en medio de esa maraña de pensamientos cada vez más ansiosos ante la situación en la que estaba, Eren solo atinó a cargar a Erik en sus piernas y dirigir su mirada a Sasha que asomaba su cabeza en la cocina, en un burdo intento por rehuir del pánico que la mirada de Levi le provocaba.

—No te preocupes, Sasha—contestó. Notó que su voz estaba ligeramente quebrada, se aclaró la garganta con incomodidad—Pero no…Yo…P-Pensé que irían a la costa a pasear…

— ¡Ah, sí! Pero olvidé darte el permiso del rector para el concurso de surf. ¿Por qué…?

Fue entonces cuando la mirada de la chica se dirigió al hombre delgado y pálido que mantenía una expresión completamente seria.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!…Yo… ¿Interrumpo algo…? ¡Puedo llevarme a Erik si quieres!

—N-No te preocupes, Sasha…—agregó Eren levantándose y dejando a Erik en el suelo—Tranquila, todo está bien.

—P-Por cierto…

—Sí, sí…No te preocupes. Ahora me iba a encargar de eso…

Levi escuchó como Eren dirigía a Sasha a la salida, hablando de sus propios asuntos, pero no le prestó atención.

Sus ojos estaban completamente fijos en aquella pequeña criatura que también lo miraba con curiosidad.

Era pequeño, apenas tendría dos años. Delgado, pero con unas mejillas rechonchas que le dieron ganas de apretar. Cabello castaño como el de Eren y ojos color azulado.

Como los de Grisha. El padre de Eren.

Había leído que las características de una persona podían saltar a la tercera generación, así que tenía lógica, ya que todas las facciones eran de Eren enteramente excepto por sus ojos.

Estaba usando un short pequeño, con una camiseta azul delgada y unas lindas sandalias negras. Ambos chocaban la mirada, él con impacto y el niño con curiosidad, pero con cierto recelo. Parecía saber perfectamente que ese hombre no era un conocido y probablemente se preguntaba que hacía en su casa.

Levi carraspeó, sin saber qué hacer ni que decir.

Pero en cuanto el niño ladeó la cabeza, supo que tenía buscar respuestas. Respuestas al completo caos que yacía en su cabeza.

—Hola—saludó.

No pudo evitar que su voz sonara con inseguridad. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir y mucho menos a un niño que seguramente apenas y podía hablar.

El niño no contestó, continuó estudiándolo.

—Me llamo Levi—se presentó, torpemente—Soy…viejo amigo de tu papi…

Al niño le brillaron los ojos en cuanto menciono a Eren, pero tampoco dijo nada, solo se balanceó con sus piecitos de atrás a adelante.

—Ahm…

Bien, no estaba avanzando y el niño no ponía de su parte y el tiempo corría. Pensó en las cosas que les gustaban a los bebes. Prácticamente todo lo que pudieran chupar.

Busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera llamarle la atención al niño para ganar su confianza y que le hablara. Sacó su teléfono, poniéndolo en la mesa, seguido de su cartera y sus llaves. Finalmente sacó sus gafas de sol que había guardado cuando se había visto a Eren desde lejos.

El niño abrió más los ojitos y dio un ligero sonido de exclamación ante la sorpresa de algo que le gustaba. Levi no pasó desapercibido esto.

— ¿Te gustan? —Levi le mostró las gafas— ¿Quieres ponértelas?

Nuevamente el niño no hizo ni dijo nada. Levi acercó las gafas y las coloco en la cabeza, dándole a Erik una apariencia graciosa y tierna. El niño toco las gafas el mismo, acomodándoselas.

Luego sonrió. Una hermosa sonrisa que Levi pudo haber visto jamás en un mocoso. La misma sonrisa de Eren, la que lo enamoró.

— ¿Te gusta? —su voz tembló. Había sentido una emoción indescriptible.

El niño asintió energético. Luego extendió su dedito, señalando el pasillo al lado contrario de la puerta, donde seguramente estaban las habitaciones.

— _Sspejo…_

— ¿Espejo? —se lo pensó unos segundos—Bien, ve.

El niño continuó mirándolo, insistente. Levi sabía que no debía invadir la casa de Eren sin permiso, sobre todo por el tema delicado que tendrían que abordar. No quería que lo encontrara en una situación comprometedora. Pero la mirada del niño le dio a entender que iba a irse con o sin él. Eso le disgustaba. Quería convivir más con Erik.

—Muy bien—Levi se levantó de su asiento.

El niño le extendió su pequeña mano, que Levi no dudo en tomar. Lo guio a través del pasillo, donde Levi pudo apreciar otras dos habitaciones que supuso que eran el cuarto de lavado y el baño, pero no se detuvo a preguntar, el niño lo guiaba con endemoniada rapidez y maestría, conociendo a la perfección cada rincón de la casa. Tanto que Levi estuvo a punto de tropezar con una pequeña extensión atravesada por el pasillo, mientras que el niño la había esquivado sin siquiera mirarla.

Llegaron hasta el final del corredor, donde habían dos puertas una frente a la otra, ambas abiertas, Erik lo guio a la que estaba junto al mar. Por el rabillo del ojo, Levi, pudo presenciar una habitación más colorida, con una cuna y varios juguetes de niños. No pudo ver más, ya que entró en la que parecía ser la habitación de Eren.

Había una cama mal hecha en el centro de la habitación, con frazadas de colores pasteles. Había varios muebles de madera y una enorme alfombra café claro. No podía haber una combinación más rara. Lo único que parecía salvar la habitación, era las puertas corredizas que daban una excelente vista al mar, casi como las de la sala, pero menos grandes.

El niño lo jalo hasta un espejo largo con un marco de madera, estaba alto y debido a su estatura, Erik no podía verse más que la punta de su cabello. Erik lo miro desde abajo y extendió sus brazos a Levi.

Enarcó una ceja. Le sorprendía lo extrovertido que podía ser el niño una vez que entraba en confianza. Con algo de duda, Levi lo tomo en sus brazos, sin saber muy bien como cargar a un bebe. Nunca había cargado uno en su vida. Sin embargo, Erik hizo todo el trabajo y se acomodó en sus brazos de inmediato.

En cuanto el niño se vio al espejó se emocionó.

— ¡Gafas! —gritó señalándose a su reflejo.

Levi miro también su reflejo. Se le hacía algo surrealista ver esa imagen en ese mismo instante. Demasiado fantasioso. Por un momento pensó que era un cuadro muy hermoso.

Se veía tan…natural. Una extraña emoción le embargó el pecho y tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero no de forma negativa. No sabía porque se sentía así y porque no quería que terminara. Era un sufrimiento demasiado bello.

—Erik…—le llamó con voz trémula

Levi le quito las gafas con delicadeza, apreciando de nuevo esos intensos ojos de mar que se parecían a los expresivos con Eren. Nunca había deseado un hijo pero, sin duda, el que se haya parecido a Eren era algo de lo que realmente estaba agradecido.

Él bebe también lo observó fijamente, sin parpadear. Levi pudo sentir una conexión invisible con ese simple intercambio de miradas.

—Erik

Levi no pudo evitar saltar de la sorpresa al escuchar la fuerte voz de Eren. Estaba en el marco de la puerta, con una expresión que no supo descifrar. Pero pudo notar por los músculos de su rostro, que estaba completamente tenso.

Abrió la boca para explicar porque había entrado hasta su habitación, pero Eren había entrado al cuarto y prácticamente le había arrebatado a Erik, antes de que pudiera hablar.

Lo estaba mirando como una leona protegiendo a su cachorro e incluso el pequeño pareció desconcertado ante la actitud de su papá.

—Eren, yo estaba—

—Vete de aquí.

Levi frunció el ceño aún más.

—No—contestó—Vamos a hablar

—No vamos a hablar de nada. Quiero que te vayas ahora. Y si no te largas juro que voy a gritar y pedir ayuda—amenazó, furioso— Vete y no regreses. YA.

Se estaba comportando como un niño y lo sabía, pero a Eren no parecía importarle mucho. Tenía el ceño fruncido en su máximo punto y sus ojos irradiaban ira pura, supo que cumpliría su palabra si no acataba sus órdenes ya.

Y él, por un lado también estaba dispuesto a ceder, más que nada porque también tenía un revoltijo de pensamientos de cabeza, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

Se tragó todo su orgullo, pasando saliva, luchando por controlarse, más por Erik pues se removía inquieto como sí supiera el ambiente

—Bien—afirmó—Pero volveré mañana…Por una explicación.

Notó como Eren bajaba la mirada, aunque no se permitió ser menos dominante. Le dio un último vistazo a Erik, quien parecía un poco afectado, mostrándose confuso por el ambiente tan pesado que se había formado.

Salió de la casa, con un enorme nudo en el estómago.

 **.**

La amable dueña del hostal era una mujer rechoncha que era demasiado amable y una excelente cocinera. La subió una deliciosa cena, pero Levi se sintió terriblemente mal por no probar bocado de ella.

Pero se encontraba más interesado en observar la playa desde la hamaca fuera del hostal, dejando que la brisa caliente le diera contra la cara.

Trataba de asimilar el hecho de que Eren le había ocultado algo más que un mero secreto pasional. O tal vez sí, pero el secreto ya no involucraba a dos personas…sino a tres.

El recuerdo de Erik le inundaba los pensamientos y se preguntaba cómo alguien con quien había convivido apenas unos instantes se le había grabado tanto en la cabeza. Recordaba su piel bronceada por el sol, el cabello chocolate y revoltoso, los ojos agua marina de su suegro. Su olor a bebé, sus expresiones y su inteligencia bien intencionada.

Nunca creyó ver algo más perfecto en su vida. Creyó verlo una vez, de hecho, cuando conoció a Eren. Cuando se enamoró de él.

Se preguntaba un millón de veces porque Eren no le había mandado una carta, una llamada, algo para informarle su embarazo. Y también se preguntó si Eren se fue sabiéndolo o todavía era un misterio.

No podía recordar la última vez que tuvieron relaciones. Las discusiones y la rabia habían opacado los momentos felices que pudo darle y hasta el momento no se puso a meditar como había sucedido. Estaba claro que era suyo.

Las fechas coincidían por mera edad y Erik no debía pasar de los tres años, casi el mismo tiempo que Levi llevaba buscando a Eren. Y, ciertamente, el niño no tenía nada de Levi, todo lo contrario, era una copia miniatura de Eren.

Pero podía pedir una prueba de paternidad por las buenas o las malas. Esperaba no llegar a tanto, y que cuando hablara con él por la mañana, Eren estuviera más cuerdo y estuviera dispuesto a hablar y aceptarlo. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando Eren le confirmara que Erik era su hijo, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo por ser comprensivo sí Eren eran honesto y justo.

Unos pasos detrás de él le hicieron voltearse, viendo a la amable mujer saludarlo nuevamente.

—Señor Ackerman—saludó ella cortésmente-Estamos por apagar todo.

—Entiendo.

Levi no se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo al hostal, acompañado de la rechoncha señora.

— ¿Quiere algo en especial para el desayuno?

—No, gracias. —contestó él, amablemente—La verdad…Me gustaría que me despertara a las ocho…sino es mucha molestia.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡En lo absoluto! De hecho, mi hijo va a irse más o menos a esa hora a casa de un amigo.

—No sabía que tenía un hijo…

—Me halaga—se rio ella—Mi Jeanbo nos ayuda en el hostal y de vez en cuando se queda a dormir. Prometió ir mañana a levantar una cerca en la costa, a algunos minutos de aquí en auto—luego ella lo observó fijamente— ¡Oh! Puedo pedirle que lo acerque. No tiene como moverse, ¿o sí?

—No en realidad. Pero no quiero molestarla—

— ¡Insisto! No se preocupe, Jeanbo lo llevará en la camioneta y lo dejará lo más cerca posible, no se desviará—argumentó ella—Además, son tiempos aún más soleados de lo usual, no quiero que vaya desmayarse a mitad de camino…

Levi no pudo evitar sonreír casi con ternura. Era como ver a una madre preocupada, y pese a que no le agradaba la idea de compartir el auto con un extraño, no quiso rechazar la oferta de una persona que había sido tan hospitalaria con él.

—Bien… Entonces se lo agradezco.

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente lo despertaron exactamente a las ocho en punto. Pero pasó al menos otros quince minutos antes de que el apreciado "Jeanbo" se apareciera. Levi odiaba la impuntualidad, pero trató de contenerse, más por la madre que por el hijo.

Finalmente, lo vio atravesando el vestíbulo, caminando en su dirección. No se parecían en nada. El chico era delgado pero un poco fornido, sin duda más alto que él y con una cara larga que no pudo evitar asemejar a la de un caballo. Era, también, relativamente más joven que él.

Vestía muy ligero, con una camisa de cuadros abierta en los primeros botones, unos pantalones holgados de mezclilla y unas sandalias. Lo entendía, le gustaría vestirse así de casual sin sentirse incomodo, ya que el calor en esa parte del mundo era abrumante.

—Hola—saludó el joven, extendiéndole la mano—Soy Jean.

Levi casi deja salir una sonrisa sarcástica, pero se limitó a estrecharle la mano.

—Levi.

Ambos subieron a una camioneta azul que se notaba algo gastada, pero que arrancó sin problemas y se incorporó a la carretera de inmediato. Sumidos en un embarazoso silencio, fue Jean quién inició la conversación.

—Mi madre me dijo que quería que lo dejara cerca de la costa, ¿Viene a presencial el Concurso anual de surf?

— ¿Qué? No, no. Vine aquí por…asuntos personales.

—Ya. Se me hacía raro que "turistas" llegarán antes de la temporada.

— ¿Temporada? —preguntó Levi, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación— ¿No reciben turistas todo el tiempo?

Por la mirada de Jean, Levi supo que definitivamente no había hecho una pregunta muy coherente.

—No—contestó el chico, regresando su vista a la carretera—De hecho, la isla es tan poco turística que es muy raro que la gente venga aquí de vacaciones.

—Y sin embargo tiene todo lo que se necesita para una isla vacacional.

—Oh, si—Jean sonrió con ironía—Es una lástima que no todos lo vean así. Por el momento el Campeonato de Surf anual es el mejor ingreso turístico que podemos ofrecer aquí.

—Ya veo…—en ese momento, Levi recordó en ese momento la breve conversación de Eren con la chica— ¿Quién está encargado de dirigirlo?

— ¿Eh? Bueno, el directivo de economía designa y busca apoyo entre los ciudadanos. Tal vez por eso también se tiene pocos ingresos…La ayuda no es precisamente profesional.

—Entiendo—murmuró.

—Voy frente, ¿Dónde lo dejo?

—…También voy frente.

-¿…Va a visitar a alguien en la zona costera, verdad?

Levi lo inspeccionó con la mirada, aunque no podía verlo a los ojos, porque estaba con la mirada fija en la carretera.

—…Vengo a ver a Eren Jaeger.

La noticia pareció tomarlo desprevenido, ya que volteó a verlo con los ojos abierto, pero no perdió el control del volante, sobre todo porque no había muchos autos en la carretera. Parecía verdaderamente impresionado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Eren Jaeger?

—Eso dije.

—Vaya…-murmuró—Bueno…Eren se mudó aquí hace un par de años y es…

— ¿Lo conoces?

—Claro…De hecho, es quien voy a ver ahora mismo…

Levi no pudo evitar agudizar aún más su sentido de la intuición. Y es que, no le desagradaba el muchacho, pero había algo más allá que no sabía descifrar.

— ¿Eres su amigo? —trató de sonar lo más amable posible.

Jean no lo miro, simplemente mantuvo la vista fija en la carretera.

—…Podría decirse que sí.

Y extrañamente, sonaba decepcionado. A Levi no le gusto ese tono de voz. Sin embargo, pareció que Jean también se dio cuenta de la repentina presencia de Levi en la situación.

— ¿…Y usted…lo conoce?

Había adoptado el mismo tono de voz de inspección. Sin embargo, Levi no se permitió flaquear, así que desvió la vista a la ventanilla y vio pasar el camino.

No lo sé.

 **.**

Jean no volvió a hablar en todo el camino y Levi tampoco pareció muy interesado en hacerlo. Ambos estaban bajo una batalla mental, tratando de definir en sus confusos pensamientos que relación tenía el otro con Eren. Sin embargo, ninguno creyó prudente preguntar nada más, porque ya había bastante tensión.

Finalmente, llegaron frente a la casa de Eren, donde Jean estacionó cómodamente en su jardín. Ambos se bajaron casi con movimientos mecánicos.

La puerta principal estaba abierta y Erik estaba en las escaleras del porche, jugando con un Superman de plástico.

En cuanto los vio, sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

— ¡Señor caballo!

Levi tuvo que soltar un bufido para evitar dejar salir una carcajada, sobre todo al ver el rostro de Jean sonrojándose.

— ¡Erik! ¡Ya te dije que no me digas así!

El niño rio de buena gana, mientras dejaba que Jean le sacudiera el cabello alborotado. Levi no pudo evitar sentirse receloso por la confianza que se tenían ambos.

—Jean, te dije que no era—

Eren se detuvo a mitad de frase, cuando los vio a ambos parados.

—Hey, Eren…—le saludó Jean, casual.

Sin embargo, su saludo fue –casi-olímpicamente ignorado, pues los ojos dorados de Eren permanecían en los de Levi, que también le devolvía la mirada. Sin embargo, Eren fue el primero que pareció tratar de mantener la compostura, porque carraspeó incómodamente y finalmente le quito la vista de Levi.

—Jean-le llamó—Pasa, las cosas están en el armario de atrás…

Jean no pudo evitar dirigirle una sutil mirada a Levi, sin moverse de su lugar. A Levi no le estaba gustando esa actitud tan…posesiva.

—Erik, bebé—le llamó Eren a su hijo— ¿Por qué no vas dentro y le ayudas al cara de caballo con la cerca?

— ¡Oye…!

— ¡Sí!-gritó el pequeño, tomando la mano de Jean— ¡Vamos, señor caballo! ¡Vamos!

-¡Que no me digas caballo, Erik!-gritó Jean al verse arrastrado— ¡Eren…!

—Diviértanse.

Ambos se adentraron en la casa, dejando a Levi y a Eren solos, quienes no dejaron de mirarse en ningún momento. Cuando Levi estuvo a punto de dar el primer paso, Eren le hizo un movimiento de cabeza y entró en la casa también. Levi le siguió de inmediato.

Eren entró en la cocina, con Levi siguiéndole a una distancia prudente, observándole sacar algunos ingredientes de la cocina en la barra y encendiendo la estufa.

—Sé lo que estás pensando—le escuchó decir, porque no se volteó para verlo—Y no es así.

Levi tensó los labios.

— ¿Qué no es así, Eren?

Quería oírlo de su propia boca, quería ver hasta qué punto era capaz de negar la verdad. Eren pareció enfadarse con ese reto, porque se giró a verlo con una expresión que no estaba furiosa pero sí firme.

—No es tu hijo.

Levi no se sintió afectado con eso. Tenía la esperanza de que Eren le dijera las cosas honestamente, pero también había contemplado la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera. Ahora solo tendría que obtener la información de mala gana.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te alteró tanto cuando lo vi, Eren? ¿Por qué te afectó tanto que yo viera a ese niño?

Eren no tomó una actitud agresiva como esperaba, simplemente bajo la vista, como sí pensara las cosas antes de hablar. Luego se giró y siguió preparando la comida.

—…Porque no tenías que enterarte—dijo—El plan era simplemente decirte lo que tenías que saber y que luego te fueras. Nada más, nada menos.

Levi se acercó cautelosamente a él. Ciertamente, Eren no pareció tener problemas para dejarlo pasar, pero sí pareció muy sorprendido cuando vio a Erik entrar súbitamente. Levi pensó, que en ese aspecto tenía razón, sobre todo porque en esos momentos estaban teniendo una conexión más allá de lo emocional.

No pudo evitarlo. Mientras Levi recordaba eso, pasó su mirada por el cuerpo de espaldas del castaño. Su espalda seguía siendo delgada, al igual que la curva de su cintura que le acentuaban perfectamente sus caderas. Luego bajó hasta su buen torneado trasero. No era demasiado grande, pero sí bien definido, sobre todo con esos shorts que le apretaban la carne más de lo normal. Luego pasó su vista sus piernas, bien torneadas….

Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que admiro ese cuerpo, desnudo, pasando sus manos por él. Y no sabía sí Eren había ganado atractivo o simplemente lo había extrañado mucho.

Con lentitud, se acercó a él por la espalda, sabiendo que era ajeno sus movimientos, pue no se movió ni un milímetro aun cuando estaba a solo centímetros de él. No pudo evitar pasar su mirada por ese delicioso cuello, tan bronceado como él.

—Yo no creo eso, Eren—le susurró cerca de su oído, notando como se tensaba ante la cercanía, pero tampoco se apartó. Levi decidió seguir con su jugada y puso una mano muy cerca de la suya—En ese momento…Parecía que todo iba a pasar. Todo menos irme pronto.

Vio como la nuez de adán se movía y comenzaba a estremecerse casi imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Sabes que hubiera hecho en vez de irme? —le susurró, apegándose más a él, juntando su nariz con su cabello castaño, aspirando su aroma, tomándole la mano directamente, dejándolo sin escapatoria—Te hubiera tomado una y otra vez.

Eren se giró con un jadeo mordaz, dispuesto a encararlo, pero Levi lo acorraló contra la barra y pegó sus labios contra los suyos, sin besarlo.

Ambos jadeaban, como si el aire se hubiera ido de repente del lugar. Eren sentía sus piernas como de gelatina, quiso gritar pero se había quedado sin habla y la mirada tan intensa de Levi le había quitado el aliento.

—Te hubiera…-continuó Levi, pegándose casi pecho a pecho, tragando saliva en el proceso—Te hubiera desnudado…Te hubiera aventado contra la mesa y te hubiera hecho gemir como nunca…Tanto que…que los vecinos tuvieran que llamar la policía por creer que estaban matando a alguien…

—Levi, no…

—Y…te hubiera hecho venir más de una vez, eso te lo aseguro, Eren…

No pudo soportarlo más. Eren lo alejó con un firme empujón, haciéndolo incluso trastabillar. Levi lo observo, bajo una respiración errática. Se sorprendió lo afectado que estaba cuando no habían tenido realmente contacto.

Pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando vio a Eren con lágrimas atoradas en los ojos.

—Yo…—le escuchó decir—Sé que te hice daño…Pero te juro que…Que no miento, yo…

Levi casi no había visto llorar a Eren. Ciertamente el chico era un libro abierto y demasiado sentimental, pero no habían tenido razones para verlo de ese modo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, sabía que sí trataba de acercársele y abrazarlo –como lo hacía antes-no serviría de mucho, pues era obvio que Eren no lo quería cerca.

—Entonces explícame—

— No tengo porqué—

— Sí, si tienes qué—Levi suavizo su voz un poco más—Todo este tiempo no he pensado en nada más que en ti…En donde estarías, sí estarías bien… Y ahora te tengo frente a mí…

— Levi…

— Te juro que mi intención no es mortificarte…Por favor…

— ¡Eren! —un gritó del pasillo los distrajo a ambos.

Jean asomó su cabeza con curiosidad, pero su semblante cambió cuando notó la tensión en el lugar, y más aún cuando Eren evitó su mirada, viendo fijamente al piso. Eren trató de disimular las emociones que le estaban embargando hace apenas unos segundos.

—Perdón, Jean, ¿Qué decías?

Jean entró por completo en la cocina, dejando a relucir un semblante casi intimidante, parándose erguido, como sí quisiera demostrar autoridad.

— ¿Todo está bien aquí?

—Todo esta excelente—contestó Levi entre dientes.

Estaba molesto porque parecía que el chico tenía una habilidad para aparecerse en los momentos menos apropiados. Quería hablar con Eren a solas y en paz, pero no parecía querer ceder ante ello.

Le molesto que se mostrara tan viril cuando no era ni la mitad de lo que él era. Ni de lo que podía ofrecerle a Eren.

—No te preocupes, Jean—le calmó Eren de inmediato, al ver su expresión— ¿Necesitas algo?

Jean asintió, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Levi.

— De hecho, iba a decirte que necesito ayuda para levantar la los troncos clavados… Así que…

— Bien iré en un—

— Yo lo haré—dijo Levi de inmediato.

Ambos chicos lo miraron, sorprendidos.

— Te ayudaré—repitió sin inmutarse por sus miradas—Así tú no tendrás que salir a trabajar…

— Pero Levi, yo puedo hacerlo, solo…

—Está bien. Ayudaré a poner la barda y luego podremos conversar más tranquilos…

Eren pareció meditarlo por un instante.

— Bueno…Sino es posible, siempre puedo arreglármelas solo, Eren—llamó Jean, en un desesperado intento porque Levi no se quedara más tiempo.

— Esta bien—aceptó Eren en un suspiro—No te preocupes Jean. Levi es un buen trabajador…Yo mientras prepararé la cena cuando terminen.

Jean no parecía muy feliz con esta decisión, pero Levi lo ignoró olímpicamente. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Eren y lo haría sin dudarlo.

 **.**

Levi descubrió muy pronto que Jean, pese a ser una persona que consideraba molesta, era un excelente trabajador. Habían conseguido sacar los troncos clavados en la tierra con esfuerzo y habían removido parte de la valla que cubría el patio trasero de Eren.

Erik estuvo con ellos casi todo el tiempo, pasándole las herramientas a Jean con quién tenía más confianza. Parecía no fiarse tanto de Levi, sobre todo con la escena que había presencia ayer, dejándolo confuso.

Aunque con el paso del tiempo, asimiló su presencia y compartió sus galletas con él. Un gesto de lo más tierno, al menos eso pensó Levi.

— Erik, pásame la pala pequeña… La roja—dijo Jean mientras le señalaba la palita con mango rojo de madera.

Erik se las arregló para jalarla y llevársela entre jadeos cansados. Luego se acercó a Levi a una distancia prudente, observando como reemplazaba la tierra mientras ponía nuevos troncos firmes.

— _Coleta e oqueta…_

— ¿Cómo?

Levi vio como el niño señalaba a una correa azul cielo con dibujos de huesos mal colgada en una palmera cercana. Y aunque entendió una parte, no sabía de qué diablos hablaba.

— ¿La correa? ¿Quieres la correa?

— Sí.

— No la quiere—negó Jean, jalando una rueda de la alambre pesada—Está contándole de su perro, Croqueta.

Debió adivinarlo. Después de todo, los niños con esa edad decían sí o no al azar. Levi se inclinó hasta su altura para verle mejor al rostro.

— ¿Tu perro se llamaba "Croqueta"?

—Sí—asintió el niño, entusiasmado.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

Erik miró a su alrededor como sí lo buscara por el patio. Al final se giró a Levi de nuevo y se encogió de hombros exageradamente.

— No sabes—afirmó Levi— ¿Quieres otro perro?

Pareció comprender muy bien esa frase, porque Erik asintió enérgicamente.

—Bien. Te lo compraré en cuanto pueda, ¿bien?

Nuevamente asintió y se fue corriendo al otro lado del patio, donde tenía a su disposición un carrito pequeño para que recorriera a sus anchas dentro del jardín trasero de la casa.

No creyó que fuera buena idea prometerle eso, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sus emociones eran muy transparentes y el verlo rebosante de alegría valía la pena.

Levi tuvo la sensatez de escuchar a Jean en todo momento, siguiendo sus indicaciones, hasta que pudo hacer las cosas por sí mismo sin necesidad de que Jean lo dijera. Ciertamente, sabía hacer trabajos laborales, pero había pasado bastante tiempo encerrado en su oficina, revisando papeleo, lejos de las calles y los barrios bajos donde había aprendido a sudar físicamente para ganarse la vida.

Aunque, aún conservaba su nata experiencia, y se orgullecía de eso.

El calor era bochornoso, y Levi sospechó que amanecería con terribles quemaduras y con un bronceado dos veces más oscuro que el color de su piel natural. Eren salió y le puso a su hijo una gorra verde limón y a Levi le dio un sombrero de paja, colocándoselo en la cabeza y acomodándoselo en la cabeza y detrás de las orejas casi delicadamente.

Levi sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la piel cuando sus dedos tocaron el lóbulo de su oreja. Y se lo hizo saber, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, tratando de transmitir la intensidad de su caricia. Eren pareció notarlo, porque se ruborizó y se dio la vuelta de forma rígida.

Levi sonrió casi con nostalgia.

Se parecía tanto a los primeros meses en su relación.

Los primeros y mejores, donde ambos parecían un par de mocosos enamorados, anhelantes por el futuro. Sonriendo como idiotas y apenas tomándose de la mano.

Así empezó su relación, casi con nula atracción sexual.

Levi había rememorado esos momentos en los meses que Eren desapareció, como una maldición imposible de romper.

Cuando él y Jean estaban terminando la valla, el sol ya parecía adentrarse en el océano, dejando al mundo poco a poco en oscuridad, que Levi agradeció en el fondo. Erik había sido llamado por su padre y había entrado a la casa desde hacía rato. Jean comentó que probablemente tomaba una siesta.

Jean se había quitado la camisa y lucía su torso denudo, Levi simplemente se había desabrochado los botones. Ambos decidieron descansar un momento, sentándose en la playa, algunos metros alejados de la casa de playa de Eren.

— Hay que refrescarnos…— sugirió Jean de repente. Se levantó y se quitó el pantalón y se deshizo de las sandalias—Venga, señor…Se sentirá mejor cuando salga del agua, se lo aseguro.

Levi no pensó que fuera buena idea con sus quemaduras, pero luego pensó que necesitaba –urgentemente-refrescarse y se dio cuenta de que desde que llegó a la isla no había tocado el mar.

Levi imitó los movimientos de Jean y se quedó en ropa interior, siguiéndole en sus pasos hasta el océano. Ciertamente, refrescó su cuerpo, aunque tuvo cuidado de no meterse tanto en las olas que se volvieron más agresivas cuando empezó a anochecer. Jean se aventuró un poco más, aunque eso le costó un par de barridas contra la arena, y Levi no pudo evitar reír con ello. Jean, sorprendentemente, no se lo tomó a mal, también rio de buena gana.

Eren se acercó a ellos con un par de vasos llenos de limonada y unas toallas. Ya estaba cambiado, usaba unos pantalones de algodón holgados y una blusa algo pegada. Jean fue el primero en salir y Levi no tardó nada en seguirlo.

Cuando se acercó pudo notar la confianza que ambos se tenían. Sobre todo, porque Jean sacudió su cabello como un perro y mojó a Eren intencionalmente.

— ¡Jean!—gritó Eren, quería parecer enojado, pero su risa lo delató inevitablemente.

Las gotas de Jean salpicaron a Eren en la cara y el cuello.

Una de ellas se desvió más más abajo, por debajo de la blusa, hasta llegar a su pezón desnudo, el cual se remarcó cuando el agua le mojó. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de eso, salvo Levi. Quién aceptó la toalla de inmediato y se la puso alrededor de la cintura, antes de que notaran que estaba teniendo una irremediable erección.

 **.**

Eren preparó patatas al horno rellenas, una sopa crema y una limonada para todos.

Sentados alrededor de la mesa, Levi no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Jean y Eren hablaban con tanta naturalidad que parecían conocerse de toda la vida. Incluso de temas tan triviales como la fruta de temporada o sí los precios de los supermercados habían subido o no.

Levi se sintió atrapado en su burbuja, excluido. Pero su consuelo, tal vez, fue que Eren estaba tan distraído, como para no notar que Levi había estado alimentando a Erik, en su mesita alta. Erik ya podía comer por su propia cuenta –armando un desastre-pero descubrió que le gustaba que lo consintieran demasiado.

Y Levi no pudo negarle ese afecto.

Él niño pronto tuvo sueño y Eren lo llevó a acostar, no tardó demasiado en volver. A Levi le hubiera encantando ver eso.

— Bien—exclamó Jean luego de ver el reloj colgado en la pared de la cocina—Creo que es hora de ir a casa. Estoy muerto…

— Lo sé, lo sé. Gracias por ayudarme—contestó Eren, sonriendo.

Jean se levantó y dio un enorme bostezo, acercándose a la mesita del pasillo para tomar las llaves de su camioneta.

— ¿Nos vamos, señor?

Levi enarco una ceja con escepticismo y le dirigió una obvia mirada a Eren. Claro que no se iría, no cuando prometieron hablar con calma. Eren pareció leer sus pensamientos.

— No te preocupes, Jean—contestó Eren, tratando de sonar cortés—Levi…bueno…se irá más tarde…

Jean frunció el ceño notablemente. No parecía conforme.

— ¿Esta seguro? Ya anocheció y no sería prudente volver al hostal tan…

—Está bien—cortó Levi de inmediato—Prometo no tardar.

No hubo más palabras. Jean ya no tenía armas para alejarlo de Eren y Levi disfrutó su victoria. Eren acompañó a Jean a la puerta y Levi agudizó el oído.

Pudo escuchar las palabras de _"seguro", "extraño"_ y la más importante para él, _"padre"._

Eren entró, en sepulcral silencio. Se notaba tenso y nervioso, pero no alterado como aquella mañana y parecía estar dispuesto a ceder para dejar la batalla en paz. Finalmente tenían la oportunidad de hablar a solas, sin interrupciones.

Eren se sentó frente a él. Levi abrió la boca pero Eren se le adelantó.

— Te diré todo lo que quieras saber. Sin mentiras—añadió al ver la expresión de Levi-Y prometo no dejar cabos sueltos esta vez. Pero me gustaría que tú también respondieras a un par de preguntas mías.

Levi lo miró resuelto. No entendía muy bien que debía o podría responderle a Eren. No que interesara al menos.

— Habla, mocoso.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Fue directo. A Levi no le sorprendió tanto eso. De Eren ya no le sorprendían tantas cosas.

— Es muy larga la historia… —confesó en voz baja.

— Resúmelo.

— Fui a todos los lugares donde habíamos estado. Los lugares que visitaste y a los lugares donde me dijiste que te gustaría viajar…

— ¿Enserio?—dijo Eren apoyando su barbilla en su mano— ¿Fuiste a Grecia por mí?—preguntó casi con mofa.

Levi no contestó. Lo observó a los ojos fijamente, tratando de transmitirle su respuesta, sin evitar darle una mirada de reproche por dudarlo. Eren pareció darse cuenta de ello de inmediato, porque toda facción de burla desapareció a una de sorpresa y casi de miedo.

— No…—murmuró—Tú no pudiste…

— Grecia, Francia, Roma—Levi hizo una pausa—Bueno…fueron meses agotadores.

Eren no podía hablar, estaba en shock, parecía querer ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro.

— Poco después de llegar a Hawái me puse en contacto con el Museo de Arte principal de la ciudad. Descubrí…que tenías muy buenas obras en exhibición allí, así que pregunté por ti…

— Oh, Levi…

— Un compañero tuyo me guio a otro compañero que no me dijo mucho en realidad. Al parecer nadie sabía dónde estabas…

Eren asintió. Efectivamente, se había encargado de guardar su secreto muy bien y había tenido cuidado de no decirle a nadie a donde iría.

— Pero me dio una pista muy curiosa…—añadió—Me dio un cuaderno de dibujo que olvidaste ahí…Y todos tenían playa…No tan parecidas a Hawái…Pero, bueno…

Eren bufó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Fui un tonto, ¿no?

— Un poco, sí. Solo tuve que pensar en que la isla más insípida del Océano y heme aquí.

Hubo una pausa, y Eren parecía querer golpearse contra la pared por haber dejado olvidado una pista tan obvia. Pero él nunca creyó que Levi lo buscaría tan persistentemente.

Levi había sido una persona con una actitud desinteresada y casi fría. Por un momento, pensó, que su orgullo le impediría buscar a Eren y seguiría con su vida, lejos de él.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Levi—susurró—Oh, Levi, lo siento tanto. Yo no sabía…No creí que…

Empezó a hipar, intentando contener sus sollozos. Levi no se movió por un instante, movido por una oleada de rencor que lo había atacado cuando comenzó toda la historia de la búsqueda de Eren. Al final, el dolor de verlo llorar le superaba eso, porque entendió que aunque Eren le hubiera despreciado, dejando de lado sus esfuerzos por volver a verlo, estaba ahí.

Por lo que tanto había trabajado, estaba frente a él, como una recompensa bien merecida.

Se levantó con cautela y rodeó la mesa hasta estar junto a él, sentando en la silla continua, tomando su mano temblorosa en la mesa.

— Ya basta, niño—dijo, llamándole la atención a esos ojos dorados que lo miraron con profunda aprensión.

— Lo siento tanto Levi. Lo siento porque…no me di cuenta hasta qué punto te…herí y ahora— tomó aire—Ahora te voy a herir más…Lo sé…Yo…

—Eren…—le cortó Levi de inmediato, tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos y obligándole a no bajar la mirada—Deja de compadecerte de mí. Tomé mi decisión, la decisión de buscarte, nadie me puso una pistola en la cabeza.

Eren asintió, casi con pesar, en un intento desesperado por conseguir aire.

— Ahora—dijo Levi cuando Eren parecía más calmado—Me gustaría preguntarte varias cosas…Por eso necesito que me hables con la verdad, ¿entiendes?

— S-Sí…

Levi asintió e hizo un espacio prudente entre ambos.

—Dime, ¿Qué edad tiene Erik?

—Levi—suspiró él, cerrando los ojos, como sí le pesara contestar—Eso no importa—

—Importa para mí. Porque sí ese hijo es mío…

—Levi—esta vez fue Eren quién puso su mano sobre la de Levi, como rogándole a verle a los ojos—No puedo decirte como ni donde ni porque…Porque no te lo mereces…No tienes que cargar con lo que yo haya hecho, pero prometí que sería sincero contigo—hizo una pausa tensa—Levi, ese hijo no es tuyo.

Huno un silencio prolongado que estaba lleno de incomodidad y de una batalla de miradas entre los ojos miel de Eren y los ojos grisáceos de Levi. Eren parecía sincero, pero había algo extraño, algo que no parecía encajar en su declaración y que deseaba saber.

—Aun no es has respondido a mi pregunta—declaró, cruzándose de brazos.

Eren desvió la mirada con un suspiro agotador. Parecía que los roles se habían invertido y era Eren quién lidiaba con un niño caprichoso que no estaba dispuesto a ceder terreno.

— Dos Levi…Tienes dos años…

— ¿Qué día nació?

— El 29 de Enero. (*)

—Unos nueve meses después de que te fuiste, ¿no?

— ¡Levi!—gritó Eren— ¡Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil!

— ¿Dónde está su padre?

—Muerto.

— ¿Enserio?—enarcó una ceja, escéptico.

— Lo está para mí.

Otro silencio tenso. Levi sintió escocerle dentro de sí un burbujeante odio no a Eren, sino a su manía tan impulsiva de decir las cosas. Sobre todo, molesto porque Eren parecía decidido a negarle la paternidad de Erik.

Levi cerró los ojos. Bien podría hacer las cosas por las malas, exigirle una prueba de paternidad y sabía –como buen abogado-que la conseguiría con solo chasquear los dedos. Por otro lado, eso provocaría la ira de Eren y probablemente no le perdonaría por eso.

Pensó en marcharse. Mandar a Eren al diablo, tratar de creerle que ese hijo no era suyo y alejarse de él para siempre. Pero incluso cuando intentaba plantear esa idea sonaba más descabellada y sus propias emociones le impedían mantenerla en su cabeza mucho tiempo. Además, ya había cruzado por todo el mundo para encontrarlo. Lo tenía ahí, frente a él. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tardaría Eren en tomar sus maletas e irse a otra isla perdida, para esconderse de nuevo y talvez, lo conseguiría.

En el instante en que vio a Eren parado frente a la puerta de su casa, creyó que le gritaría, le recriminaría su indiferencia y lo haría arrodillarse para que le pidiera perdón. Pero no pudo.

Lo amaba. Aun lo amaba y su cariño y pasión seguía latente por él y solo por él.

— Bien—asintió levantándose—Te creo.

Eren lo observó en silencio.

— Pero no creas que esto cambia nada.

Dicho esto tomó su camisa, se puso los zapatos y camino a la salida de forma firme. Cuando abrió la puerta, le llegó de golpe la brisa fresca del océano. Caminó hacia la carretera. Sabía el camino de memoria y lejos de temerle a la soledad, creyó que sería precisamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

— ¡Levi!—el gritó de Eren y sus pasos apresurados sonaron tras su espalda— ¡Espera! ¡Por favor!

Levi se giró de golpe y Eren también se detuvo a solo un palmo de distancia, sorprendido.

— No cambia nada—aseguró, de nuevo—Estoy aquí. Ahora. Y voy a quedarme aquí el tiempo que sea necesario.

— ¿N-Necesario…?

— Para volver a tenerte.

La afirmación de Levi causa una profunda conmoción en Eren, quién se sonrojó con fuerza y pareció desestabilizarse. Pero cuando comprendió sus palabras, por supuesto, se escandalizó.

— ¿Qué? ¡Levi, no! ¡Eso no es posible! ¡No dejaré que…!

— Ya me oíste—Levi se acercó a Eren y sostuvo su cintura, apretándolo contra sí para que no huyera de su lado—No me importa sí Erik no es mi hijo, no me importa sí tuviste un hombre u otros veinte contigo…Volverás a ser mío, Eren—Levi se acercó al rostro petrificado de Eren, quién parecía estar petrificado—Y sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Levi lo besó. De forma suave pero profunda, amoldándose a sus labios de inmediato, extrañando la esencia que lo había vuelto loco por todos esos años. Anhelando tenerlo justo así en sus momentos de soledad.

Eren no reacciono. No hizo amago de participar y se quedó tieso como una estatua, y solo se limitó a recibir el contacto. Aunque Levi pudo percibir como cerraba los ojos y relajaba sus músculos. Demasiado asustado ara participar en aquel acto de cariño, pero ansioso de recibir más.

Levi cortó en contacto con un sonido húmedo y se alejó lo suficiente para admirar su obra de arte. Eren, efectivamente, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, con las pestañas largas y curvadas hacia arriba mojadas por la brisa, las mejillas rosadas, con los labios húmedos y entreabiertos.

Levi tragó saliva. Tenía que contenerse. Por ahora, iría lento. Sí quería ganarse a Eren de nuevo, podría convencerlo para formar parte de su vida de nuevo, de una forma sana, y así también estar con su hijo.

Porque sí Eren lo estaba probando, le demostraría que era un buen padre, que podría ocuparse bien de ambos y al final, Eren no tendría forma de negarle que aquel niño era suyo.

Ambos lo eran.

— Levi…

— Descansa, mocoso—Levi se inclinó de nuevo, pero esta vez, besando su frente con cariño—Vendré mañana a verlos a ambos.

Y negándose a permanecer más tiempo ahí, Levi se dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino al hostal sintiéndose como una colegiala enamorada.

Eren aun le amaba, y solo necesitaba saber eso para luchar por él.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Anónimos:**

 **Alguien:** Me siento honrado de haber llamado a una no fan del Riren a este fic *le lanza flores* Armin aparecerá, muy pronto. *guiño*

 **Selene:** Me alegra que te gustara. Aquí tienes más :3

 **Aeris:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que aun exista gente que comente fics –me incluyo en las que no-Perdona la demora, no te preocupes que yo me puedo quedar en pausa por años, pero siempre sigo con mis historias. ¡Saludos!

* * *

 **Nota final:**

(*) Fecha de nacimiento de Carla Jaeger. (¿Por qué? Porque yolo)

Le metí mucha más drama de lo que el libro contenía. En la novela no había tantos gritos ni lágrimas de magdalena. Pero del drama se vive. Y Eren (a diferencia de la protagonista) es una persona muy emocional.

Va lento, ya sé. Probablemente en el siguiente capítulo va a haber lime, sí o sí.

¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Eren dice la verdad? ¿Si no es así, porque cree? ¿Jean se meterá entre estos dos? ¿Aparecerá un rival para Eren? ¿Armin será una zorra en el siguiente capítulo? Ups, spoiler.

¡Muchas gracias a los que comentaron, a los que agregaron a fav y follow y a los que siguen este fic desde las sombras! ¡Me largo a terminar mis otros fics!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


End file.
